1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to prevention of unauthorized access to electronic data by restricting the ability to access desired content. In particular, the invention provides a system and method whereby electronic content can be securely transmitted over a network by binding the content to unique identifiers associated with a plurality of client-owned devices, and restricting access to the content to only those devices.
2. Introduction
In recent years there has been an exponential growth of the Internet, coupled with advances in technology resulting in software programs, music, books, video games, even full-length movies, becoming available in high-quality, easily reproducible and easily transmitted digital formats. This has resulted in both unparalleled marketing opportunities and major challenges for manufacturers and distributors of these digital properties. The same factors that make these digital properties attractive to market, purchase and distribute also make them easy prey for pirates to steal and either sell or give away, resulting in huge losses in revenue for developers and distributors of these digital properties.
This dilemma has resulted in a series of defensive maneuvers to thwart the pirates, who have just as aggressively sought ways to continue doing what they do. None of the efforts so far have been completely successful in protecting the rights of intellectual property owners. There still remains a need for a simple and secure method for developers and distributors of electronically-based material to be able to market and distribute their products over the Internet and other networks in a manner that enables them to take advantage of the huge potential these distribution media offer and to provide easy access to authorized buyers, while still protecting their intellectual property from illegal access and distribution.